Living Of The Dead/Issue 1
David is seen in his best friend Paul's house in the basement playing poker and drinking beer with two other old friends from highschool. David doesn't associate with them much like he used to back when they were in school but when he has the chance he'll talk to them to relive some old times. "Jesus Davy you're terrible at this." Mike one of David and Paul's friends says. "I don't even care, its not like we're wagering and plus I'm pretty fucking tired." "No need to come off as an asshole." Paul jokingly says. "Sorry like I said before I'm tired." "Jesus David lighten up man, what's got you so tired on a weekend?" John asks. "Alisha, I didn't know while only two damn months pregnant you can have so many mood swings, she snaps at me a lot for the smallest things but I know she feels bad so I don't get all worked up over it, its just really fucking tiring you know?" "Sorry to hear that David." John says trying to console him. "Well guys I think I oughta' call it a night I gotta get some sleep, John you think you could give me a lift? Alisha's still borrowing my car to go to work after her's broke down." ---- John takes his keys out of his pocket and they both go upstairs and towards the front door. Once both of them enter the car they drive off to David's house and start conversating about Alisha. "David have you tried talking about this to her?" "Look John I appreciate your help I really do, but I doubt talking would solve anything. You have to remember its not her fault its the hormones." "Yeah I guess." "Look John I really don't wanna be an asshole right now but I'd rather not talk about this, its my own personal shit alright?" "Sure David whatever you like, but if you ever need me I'm there for you, that's what friends are for even if we haven't been talking a lot recently I'm still your friend and always will be." "Thanks John that means a lot." David says as he begins dozing off to sleep slowly. ---- John slowly parks his car in David's drive-way. John begins tapping David to get up but to no avail so he punches David on the arm with little force. David wakes up and notices that his car is in the drive-way. Davis sighs only loud enough for himself to hear. "Thanks for the ride John I appreciate it." "Anytime Dave." David steps out of the car while John starts driving off as he waves goodbye to his friend. ---- David finally steps in the house and crashes on the couch as he does not want to walk upstairs just to lay down and possibly be nagged at by his wife. David lies on the couch for several hours asleep until he is awoken by a banging on the door at around 9:00 AM. David thinking it is Paul who usually asks him for something to borrow this early in the morning. David opens the door and is attacked by a man with pale skin, white eyes, and and a chunk of skin ripped out of his neck. "Get away from me you freak!" David says to the man, but to no avail and he begins struggling with him even more. The man pushes David back farther into his home and the struggle ends with David pushing it back onto a small coffee table with a lamp on it which tips the lamp over causing it to break and get glass shards everywhere. David picks up the biggest glass shard and stabs him in the head with it as Alisha rushes downstairs and sees her husband with blood all over him and what seems to be a human being with a glass shard lodged into its head. To Be Continued... Credits *David Patterson (First Appearance) *Paul (First Appearance) *Mike (First Appearance) *John (First Appearance) *Alisha Mcrae (First Appearance) Deaths *None Category:Issues Category:Living Of The Dead Issues Category:Living Of The Dead Category:Dark